


This Christmas Eve

by crazynoona



Series: Let It Snow [2]
Category: Tasertricks - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fanart, Tasertricks Winter Exchange, Tatertot Winter Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazynoona/pseuds/crazynoona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Hang all the mistletoe</i>
</p><p><i>I'm gonna get to know you better</i>
</p><p><i>This Christmas Eve</i>
</p><p></p><p>...
</p><p></p><p>(Will he come? Won't he?)</p><p>* a short continuation from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5474615">This December</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	This Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatcolourmyeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcolourmyeyes/gifts).



> Friggasons ... (in Vader's voice) I am your - secret tater!

 

***

 

 

“What?” Loki asked when she suddenly twined her fingers tighter to his. 

“Your hand,” Darcy replied softly in an amused tone, nudging further back to snuggle languorously into his chest. “… it’s warm.” 

To be honest, she felt more than just warm. She felt right, as if she was the last piece of a missing jigsaw puzzle, finally finding its way home.

Slowly, Loki smiled as he leant down to gaze into her eyes, letting himself sunk deeper into her sea of midnight blue before he said,

“Because I’m holding yours.”

 

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Of course he came! Yayy!!!
> 
> Anyways, wishing everyone a merry Christmas Eve and a happy holiday ho ho ho!
> 
> P.S. :
> 
> btw this isn't beta'd too so incase anyone spots a typo (me and typos are best of pals) please let me know, so I can change it before friggasons/whatcolourmyeyes sees her gift lol (thank you)


End file.
